Touch screens (especially mobile phones and tablets) that are used by a single user are ubiquitous. Leveraging those screens to benefit from a larger viewport is desirable in many use cases to achieve a larger viewport or to allow multiple interactions on the same application for collaborative work. For example, in cases where a large computer screen is not available, it is desirable to leverage a multitude of available mobile devices (e.g., smartphones and/or tablets) to display an image distributed across multiple screens as if the multiple screens comprised a single screen. However, no known techniques exist for rapidly establishing a distributed display and control system across a set of devices/screens. Exacerbating this problem is that mobile or tablet screens have different sizes and form factors. Further, pairing mechanisms often assume that devices are placed in a grid. Further, typically screen alignment is performed using a virtual representation of the screen rather than its physical location. One possible technique, for instance, would be for a user to choose the location of the screen relative to another screen (left, right, bottom, top), but there is an assumption that the devices are perfectly aligned to each other. Moreover, while an operating system might allow heterogenous screens to be used, there is a further presumption that the screens are controlled via a single display unit. Thus, there is a need for techniques to expand a given viewport to multiple devices.